Frosted Hearts
by Zammie pokemon master
Summary: Ash and friends find themselves in a pinch and, sent by Professor Juniper, a strange girl has to play the hero. What happens when she finally realizes her feelings for a certain arrogant rival? Will he be able to accept them? PaulXoc Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! If I did, Misty would have stayed longer.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Frost and I'm a Pokémon trainer. My parents never wanted me to be a trainer, they wanted me to be some kind of Pokémon musical coordinator or something like that. So when I became a trainer, they shunned me and then when I hit major accomplishments, they brought me back in. Although, I didn't want back into that family, turns out we aren't even related so I went to find my real parents, only I was too late. This is where my story ends for now, now on with the real story, the one with a boy, his Pikachu and their friends.

At Prof. Oaks lab today, there is an unusual eerie silence. Maybe from the lack of trainers and lab assistants running in and out. Or maybe from the fact that the professor has yet to hear from a certain boy named Ash Ketchum. Whatever the case, the phone/projector starts ringing. Prof. Oak instantly springs up and answers it.

"Hello" he says cheerily, hoping it's the call he was waiting for.

"Hello Prof. Oak, its been awhile." A man in a funny sort of space suit says.

"C-Cyrus, what do you want?" asks the annoyed professor.

"Oh I already have what I want… do you know how ash is? I do." Click… the line goes dead.

"Oh dear…"

~3~

"Come on Zeena, you have to eat something!" Says a frustrated Frost to a picky Galvantula.

"Galvan gal tula!" she argues as the Xtransceiver rings.

"Hello" Frost answers to see Prof. Juniper.

"Hello Frost, sorry to bother you but I need you to do something. A friend of mine and someone you know needs your help." She explains.

"Who needs help with what?"

"I knew you would help, Prof. Oak has lost contact with a trainer of his. This wouldn't be so bad if Cyrus of team galactic hadn't called and said that he had him in captivity."

"And you want me to go get him back."

"Yes and the others that were travelling with him."

"alright, send me a picture of this Ash kid, where was he last seen?"

"Sinnoh"

"I'm on my way." Click. "looks like we're going to Sinnoh" Frost says as she returns Zeena to her Pokéball.

'I wonder why this Team Galactic would take a bunch of teens… Who are these people? What is so special about Ash?' Absorbed in her thoughts, Frost is on her way to Sinnoh by boat. ~vrrrrrrrr~ her Xtransceiver goes off meaning she has received a file. The picture. Frost reaches for it and regards the picture intently. 'So this is Ash… doesn't look special to me…'


	2. Chapter 2

"Urgh, my head is killing me." Ash says groggily as he starts to wake up.

"Finally, it seems that we're all awake. Now to find out where we are and why we're here."

"Brock? What are you…" Ash starts to say only to realize that he is bound by the wrists and ankles with rope and there are three people beside him. "oh"

"Yeah, we're all here, me, you, Dawn and Paul." Brock says calmly.

"Where's Pikachu?" asks a worried Ash.

"We don't know."

Then, through the door the group hears:

"What is going on?"

"An intruder in *muffled sounds*"

"An intruder?"

~3~

"Alright, Glace, can you keep them busy while we go search for the hostages?" Frost asks her Glaceon calmly.

"Glae Glace Glace!" she replies confidently.

"Alright." and with that, Frost leaves with her Umbreon beside her.

"Hey, what's a Glaceon doing in here?"

"GLLAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!" it shrieks as it lets of a powerful blizzard.

"Alright, now your turn Bree. Dark Pulse!" Frost commands when they reach the far door.

"Umbree UMMMMMM!" the beam knocks the door

down and they run in to find four people tied up. One is Ash.

"Alright Bree, we found them, now lets get you all untied." she says, starting to untie Ash.

"GLAAAE!" Glace screams as she is knocked into a wall.

Frost runs to her side. "you'll pay for that, Glace, Bree, return, you don't need to see this." she says, turning to face the grunts and their Pokémon. "Time to turn up the tempo, Corr, Zeena, show time." she pulls out two Pokéballs and throws them into the air. Out comes her Galvantula and her Volcarona. "Corr, use Flamethrower! Zeena, use Thunderbolt!" she commands and they follow through. Zeena's Thunderbolt begins to encircle Corr's Flamethrower. By this time, everyone is untied and watching the battle.

"RUN!" one grunt shouts and the rest scatter.

"Alright! That's what you get when you mess with me!" Frost yells while pumping her fist into the air.

The group looks at her strangely and none of them know what to do. The first to regain composure is Paul. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" venom dripping from his icey voice.

Frost shivers from the tone in his voice and turns to face him. She blinks, once, twice, then, having not fully returned from being thrown off guard by this angry boy, intelligently says, "Huh?"

The group sweat drops. Then Brock steps up and reasonably adds, "Shouldn't we leave so that we don't get caught again?"

With that the entire group leaves, Frost following after returning her Pokémon.


End file.
